guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secondary professions for a Ritualist
Ritualist/Warrior *This profession combination is relatively unbeneficial, apart from a few Underworld farming builds. *Vocal Was Sogolon can be used to make warrior shouts that help the party last longer such as "Watch Yourself!", "Shields Up!", and "Save Yourselves!". Ritualist/Ranger *Nightmare Weapon can be useful when used in conjunction with Dual Shot and Forked Arrow for a large, unprotectable life-steal spike. *Weapon spells like Splinter Weapon and Warmonger's Weapon synergize well with Barrage. Ritualist/Monk *Ritualists lack hex removal skills, and can benefit from the expanded condition removal from monk skills. *Attuned Was Songkai can be used to lower the cost of expensive spells that have quick recharge times for a great effect. *Vengeful Was Khanhei can be combined with Protective Spirit and other monk skills for some effective farming techniques. Ritualist/Necromancer *Spawning Power makes undead allies that have good survivability, but generally have less damage and lower armor due to the lack of Death runes. (see the general minion mastery guide for more information.) *Explosive Growth is a useful way to add damage when summoning minions, particularly with Animate Bone Minions or Aura of the Lich. *Spirit's Gift is also good to use while summoning minions as it will help keep your team alive as well as your minions. *Boon of Creation assists greatly with energy management, as it affects minions as well. Ritualist/Mesmer *Arcane Echo can be used to increase the damage potential of channeling builds and Ritualist farming with Vengeful Was Khanhei. *Mantra of Concentration or Mantra of Resolve can be used to protect against interruption. *Mesmers have several cheap anti-Hex skills that can make up for the Ritualist's lack of hex removal skills, such as Expel Hexes, Revealed Hex and Inspired Hex. *Mantra of Inscriptions can be used to make Signet of Spirits recharge faster for constant spirit spamming. Ritualist/Elementalist *Glyph of Lesser Energy is useful in reducing the cost of your more expensive spells. *Glyph of Swiftness can help upkeep skills like Attuned Was Songkai. * Several skills increase spiking capabilities. Like Aftershock following Grasping Was Kuurong. Ritualist/Assassin *A player may not Shadow Step while holding an item. In this way a Ritualist can bomb targets by using a recall skill and forcing the item they are holding to automatically drop. *Daggers can strike more often than any other weapon in the game due to the Assassin's chance to double strike. For this reason, combining dagger attack combos with weapon spells and Spirit's Strength can cause a lot of damage. *Ritualist/Assassins make good Guild vs Guild flag runners due to the combination of efficient Assassin speed spells such as Dash and Dark Escape (for quick flag carrying) and Ritualist carrying synergies such as Caretaker's Charge, Channeled Strike and Soothing Memories (for dueling other players while holding a flag). Ritualist/Paragon *Spirit's Strength combines well with spears, since their faster attack rate makes for a decent ranged weapon. Adrenaline-based spear skills also help to keep a continual flow of energy open for maintaining your enchantments and weapon spells. *Shouts and chants can last longer with Vocal Was Sogolon. Ritualist/Dervish *The elite skill Spirit's Strength works well with scythe attacks due to the AoE effect of scythes. *Featherfoot Grace can be a helpful speed boost for PvP with it's helpful condition reduction or for condition-heavy areas in PvE. *Armor of Sanctity for reduced damage on foes with conditions. Ritualist